A Woman Scorned
by Zucht
Summary: A Seven Days Jake 2.0 crossover. What happens when Claire gets revenge?
1. Chapter 1 The NSA Pawn one of them

Title: A Woman Scorned

Author's Name: Zucht

MPAA-style rating: PG - 13

Brief Synopsis: A 7Days/Jake 2.0 crossover. What happens when Claire gets revenge?

Spoilers: Seven Days, episode Parker 2.0; Jake 2.0

_Disclaimer: Seven Days and all related elements, characters and indicia © Crowe Entertainment and Paramount., 2001. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the author for use solely on this website-are Crowe Entertainment and Paramount._

_Disclaimer: Jake 2.0 and all related elements, characters and indicia © Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc., 2003. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the author for use solely on this website-are copyright Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc._

**A Woman Scorned**

**Friday August 3, 2007 6:30pm Washington DC**

Diane was pissed. She had stopped to pick up some Italian food and her favorite 'little black dress' from the cleaners and was rushing home to celebrate her and Jake's 18 month anniversary when an NSA agent she didn't know forced her into a non-descript sedan and whisked her to a private airport in Maryland. Wedged between two goons and not being allowed to use her cell phone only increased her anger.

Cleaning her glasses on a tissue, she 'thought' for a moment, and then decided to try for sympathy. "Come on guys, I'm expecting and I've got a husband."

"Our orders are to take you to the Captain. No stops, no phone calls."

"What is this about?"

"The Captain will fill you in on the plane."

"I'm not going anywhere!" She harangued, "NohowNowayIwillnotbekidnappedordrafted!IwillnottalkwithanybodyuntiltheyhavebeencheckedoutorapprovedbymyimmediatedirectorIwillalsonotleavewithoutsayinganythingtomyhusbandYouhavenorighttotakemefrommylife…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Donovan's head hurt; Olga had complained the entire trip from Never Never Land and hadn't stopped while the plane was being refueled. If he didn't need her to explain Frank's condition to Dr. Hughes, he wouldn't have hesitated to slip her a sedative.

Noticing the approaching car, he arose and walked away from her to await Dr. Hughes at the hatch.

Coming up behind him, Olga asked, "Do you think she can really help?"

"Executive Director Warner told Talmadge that she's the one we want… would you look at that!"

Stomping towards the jet was one very pissed off diminutive woman; followed by two limping NSA agents carrying her 'take out' bags and cleaning.

"It is times like this," Olga whispered, "that I am glad that looks do not kill."

"Amen to that."

As Dr. Hughes enters, Donovan extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to…" He doesn't finish as she pushed past him and Olga to angrily slam herself into a seat near the back.

Starting toward her, Donovan is arrested by Olga's hand on his arm. "Allow me Craig. Doctor to Doctor."

He stared at her then acceded.

Approaching Dr. Hughes, Olga handed her her own NSA identification before speaking. "Yes, I am Russian. I am also a naturalized U.S. citizen. As you notice on my identification I am Dr. Olga Vukavitch, I am lead doctor for project 'Backstep' at the Never Never Land facility. You may be more familiar with it as 'Area 51'. Our lead agent has a problem that falls under what we are led to believe is your specialty."

"How do you know what my specialty is?"

"I… We do not know. Executive Director Warner recommended you."

"That… She's a…" Diane's anger is almost at the breaking point.

"Please Dr. Hughes, Frank – Mr. Parker needs your help. I do not understand…?"

"I would prefer…" Diane interrupted icily, "…it if you would call me Dr. Hughes Foley."

Donovan closed the hatch as the plane started moving.

"Please Dr. Hughes Foley, the nanites are killing him!"

"How did you get your hands on nanites?"

"They were developed by Dr. John Ballard, to be used in interfacing with a human subject to increase the accuracy of the data we collect during tests."

"And this 'Frank' is having problems?"

"We think a 'Trojan Horse' program was inserted into the programming by Claire."

"Who is Claire?"

"She was the computer that shut down the world's nuclear arsenal a few years ago."

"I remember, frightening times… That was just before I joined the NSA… Wait, you called it she?"

"She was self-aware, independent of thought and opinionated."

"Independent thought? No wonder we lost control. How does that affect 'Frank' now?"

"Claire had a crush on him. He distracted her while interfaced with her. We were able to… We managed to install a delete program."

"And you think she is responsible for what is happening now?"

"I believe so. A woman scorned, you know."

"A nanite program would have activated long before now."

"Frank's work… I can't go into it, but it could have caused interference in the programming."

"I'll do my best to help your friend, but I need to call my husband – Now."

"We can't allow that." Donovan answered as the engines shut down and the lights went out.

"I'll go check with the pilot, we have to leave now." Donovan said as he moved toward the cockpit.

"He can't do anything." Diane stated softly in the darkened cabin, then louder, "Code: 'I shall but love thee better after death'. Cancel."

"What are you…?" Donovan began.

"Code: 'She walks in beauty like the night.' Cancel."

"I do not understand…" Olga started.

"Code: 'My love is like a red, red rose'. Enable." Diane added tartly, "You should have let me call my husband."

"How does a 'tech support' guy…" Donovan was interrupted by the hatch opening and the lights coming on.

Diane pushed forward to embrace the tall, gangly man that stepped through the hatch.

"Are you Ok Sweetheart?"

"I am now." She answered while squeezing him. She looked up and stared 'thoughtfully' into his eyes for several seconds, "They need our help."

Looking up at Donovan, his smile faded and his brows scrunch up. After several long seconds his smile returned. "Let's go."

"I can't allow that Mr. Foley."

"That's Agent Foley to you…?" Gesturing to Donovan that he didn't know who he was addressing…

"Captain Craig Donovan USN, assigned to the NSA project 'Backstep', based in the Never Never Land facility."

"Well sprinkle me with pixie dust, Peter Pan."

"We can't…"

"She's going nowhere without me. Besides, if speed is important you need to secure another plane."

"What did you do?"

Looking at Donovan with a tense stare, Jake stated dryly, "That's classified… Our team has arrived."

"How do you…" Looking out the hatch, Donovan sees three dark non-descript sedans circling the plane before coming to a stop.

Exiting the lead car, Jake's supervisor Kyle Duarte, strode toward the hatch holding his cell phone out to Jake. "Warner wants a word."

Putting it on speakerphone, Jake stood at attention while rolling his eyes. "Executive Director Warner, Agent Foley here."

"Agent Foley, what the hell do you think you are playing at?"

"My wife was snatched off of the street; I reacted like a husband. And as an NSA agent, I reacted having seen an NSA asset being kidnapped."

"She was under orders!"

"With all due respect Executive Director, she was never given any orders. Now, how do you want us to proceed?"

"Go to the Never Never Land facility and see what can be done."

"Yes ma'am. Another plane is needed while this one is being repaired."

"Just what did you do, Agent Foley?"

"I only fried a couple of circuits. There won't be a problem in fixing them, it will just take time."

"Another jet will be there in 20 minutes. No more interference, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Handing Kyle the closed phone, Jake smiled, "It looks like 'Tink' and I are off to Never Never Land."

"Better not let her hear you call her that."

"Good advice Kyle. Would you let Lou know where we are? I'd like to get out of here before Warner realizes that she ordered me to accompany Diane."

"Good thinking. Call in as soon as you land."

Looking at the plane his eyes narrowed, "You got it Kyle. One way or the other you'll be hearing from me. Have Sat Ops ready to triangulate the call."

"You don't trust them?"

"Not one bit."

"Good man."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N:** This is my first Seven Days fic as well as my first crossover attempt. I hope you enjoy and review.

6


	2. Chapter 2 Never Never Never Land

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Looking at Olga, Donovan grouched, "We don't need this!"

"Frank needs her, if an over protective husband has to be part of it, so be it."

"What I want to know is how did an IT guy stop our jet?"

"Don't you remember? He introduced himself as Agent Foley."

"I've got his file." He said reaching into his briefcase, "IT, pay, classification, clearances, education, qualifications, back ground. No agent status." Closing the file, he handed it to Olga.

Scanning it, she chuckled. "Craig, did you notice the code beside his classification?"

"Of course I saw it. What does it mean?"

"The code is extremely similar in restrictions to Frank's." Opening Diane's file, she scanned it. "Her code is almost identical to his."

"What does that mean?"

"That whatever program they are involved in is as classified as our own."

Looking at the Foley's standing beside the dark agent they had identified as Duarte, he frowned as he noticed that both of them were staring at him and nodding in unison. "They heard us."

"Perhaps. Maybe they read lips?"

"No. There is more to those two than their files indicate."

"What do you mean?"

"When she arrived, she was angry but not afraid. She knew her husband would come after her. And those codes she spoke to no one when the plane died… They were personal in nature."

"They were lines from love poems, Craig. Perhaps used in their courtship?"

"No..." Came a soft response from behind them, causing Donovan to jump and Olga to jerk around. "…He didn't try love poems until we were married."

"Yeah." Jake agreed, "She likes being wooed."

"You're sweet."

"And you're worth the effort." Looking to Donovan and Olga, Jake added, "The plane is taxiing in now."

Looking around the deserted tarmac, Donovan demanded, "How do you know that? There's no plane in sight."

Using his thumb to indicate behind him, "Kyle's on the phone with the copilot."

Turning away, Donovan wondered just how long he was going to have his headache.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Two hours into the flight, Olga left Jake and Diane in the back to go sit by Donovan in the front.

"I think she will be able to help Frank."

"Is the husband going to be a problem?"

"Not in the least. In fact he knows more about nanotechnology than I do."

"I don't see how…?"

"Accept it Craig." Olga snapped, "His file is obviously… understated."

Leaning forward, Donovan looked back at the two in the rear. They were having an animated whispered discussion. Jake was laughing when Diane loudly whispered, "Tink!" and slapped his arm, crossing her's and putting on a scowl. "Looks like trouble in paradise." He whispered to Olga.

Olga looked back in time to see a smile erupt from Diane. "You might be right Craig, except about the trouble. Craig…?"

Scowling, he answered, "Yes Olga."

"Face it; there sit a couple in love."

"If you say."

"I do." Leaning toward him, she asked, "Does she look familiar to you?"

"No, but then I know so few nanotechnologists."

"Do not mock! She looks familiar to me. I just cannot remember from where…"

"It'll come to you." Leaning back he groaned.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Yes, nothing seems to help."

"I want you to get checked out immediately upon our return."

"Really Olga, that's not…"

"Do not make me report you."

"Yes ma'am."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"She sat on his lap for half the trip."

"Olga! They were making out."

"We interrupted their anniversary."

"Not really, 18 months is not an anniversary."

"Careful Craig," Talmadge chuckled, "you're starting to sound like an old bachelor. Besides, little celebrations maybe as important to them as the yearly anniversaries. Where are they now?"

"Dr. Hughes Foley is in my office reviewing Frank's data. Agent Foley is in Ramsey's office contacting his immediate supervisor and getting their temporary NNL identifications set up."

"Craig, what's your take on the Foleys?"

"I don't like them. Their files seem to leave too much information out."

"What do you mean?"

"They are involved in a program that is as secretive as our own." Olga interrupted.

"He disabled our plane without a weapon," Donovan began, "or being on board. She said codes aloud in the plane and…"

"They seemed directed at her husband, who was not on the plane at the time." Olga finished.

"He received a call from Executive Director Warner and spoke to her as if he knew her."

"Who is their immediate Director?"

"Deputy Director Louise Beckett."

"I'll talk to her. We may be able to come to an understanding."

"I was impressed with them." Olga started, "She is the NSA expert on nanotechnology and he obviously knows a great deal on the subject."

"They do seem like an unlikely pairing."

"Is that not the start of all great love stories?"

Laughing, Talmadge agreed. "That it is Olga, that it is."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Olga, these readings are off for anything I've experienced. Tell me what is happening to him."

"He is having what may be called a nightmare. In actually it is a repeated memory, repeating over and over. At first he did not notice it, but the repition of it has physically worn him down."

"So when he is asleep the memory occurs preventing rest?"

"Perhaps if you view the recording of last night's session."

"Please."

Pulling the recording up on her computer, she allowed Diane to watch the episode without interruption.

"_Uh…_

_Where's here?_

_Whoa…_

_Double whoa…_

_Liberty Bell Lager? I–I used to drink this with my buddies back in Philly._

_Of course it's not real is it? None of this is._

_Yeah, except the sky, the sand, the water… you. Hey I'm sorry, if somebody cut off your electricity you'd be gone._

_It's not the same Claire, you're not alive._

_You don't feel. If you did you wouldn't be hurting people._

_To what Claire?_

_The s–sooner what can start to work?_

_(Whispering to himself) Oscar time Frank._

_Claire if I seem a little shocked it's because… _

_Well… Because you are the woman I've always dreamed of. I kept hoping I was going to find her in the real… I mean the other… world. But, she just doesn't exist there. I mean you are here Claire. And I…_

_You said with my mind this is any where I want it to be, right?_

_Well… I, um… I think we should go somewhere we can have some privacy._"

"Is that all of it?" Diane asks.

"Keep watching, there is no more dialogue."

Watching, Diane saw him smile and strain through an obvious arousal and climax. "Let me get this straight, I'm here because he has wet dreams?"

"You are here because it occurs fifteen times a night. It is also not a dream as you can see from the EEG. I do know the memory is of his time with Claire, and if it is not corrected soon his heart will give out."

Thinking a minute, Diane said, "I will need a lab, X-ray machine, electron microscope, computers and Jake."

"How can your husband be of help?"

"He is familiar with the tests I will need to run and the equipment I will need to use."

Staring at her, Olga asked, "Just who is your husband?"

"I can only tell you that he is the best man I have ever met, and the bravest."

"And an agent?"

"I would put the fate of the world in his hands."

"He and Mr. Parker may have something in common then."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3 A Fiction Database?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Jake, I can't get a reading from the sensors."

Looking down and into the system beside her patient, Jake reached out and jiggled a cord. "Did that help?"

"Perfect Sweetheart. Did you get us quarters?"

Smiling at her, he winked. "Pretty Spartan, but you'll be able to get some rest when you're ready."

"I don't know when that will be…"

Interrupting, Jake scolded her, "You are taking a break soon. You will not jeopardize our child for any reason."

"I'm not that far enough along."

"You are far enough for Fran to be concerned."

"She worries too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

"Alright, I've set the monitors to record. Did you get a chance to go over the data on my patient?"

"Yes, it didn't make much sense. Are we really trying to cure…"

"Yes, yes, the fear is that his heart will give out."

"Ok, are we sure he wants to be cured?"

"Not everybody has your recuperative powers Sweetheart."

"Let's get you to our quarters. I can come back and monitor him for a few hours."

"That would be nice. If you could give a 'special' look at the raw data, you might find something I've missed."

"Diane, how…"

"I don't know Jake, but they are hiding so much that it will be a miracle if I can actually do some good here."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Returning to the lab, Jake found Olga worriedly watching her 'Mr. Parker'.

After moving to where she could see him he asked, "Is everything Ok?"

"Nothing has changed. Where is Dr. Hughes Foley?"

"Resting, she needs it more than she will admit."

"We need her here…"

"I know, but she is expecting and running her down will only lessen her ability to work."

"I… I did not know that she was pregnant. I am glad she has you to look out for her."

"I'm very lucky to have found her." Moving to look at the readings, Jake moaned. "These readings make no sense."

"I know. It is fortunate that Frank has a very high tolerance for pain."

"You seem very close."

"At times he is my best friend. Other times I would like to kill him."

"Watch those best friend feelings. The next thing you know you'll be married."

"That is what I am afraid of."

"Isn't that a good thing? It's worked out well for me and Diane."

"Frank is… very complicated."

Scanning the incoming data, Jake asked, "You do love him though."

"Yes. And if you ever tell anybody, I will deny it. I can not believe I just told you that."

"You're exhausted and thinking about something else, the perfect time to ask questions."

"Oh and your training taught you that?"

"Actually Diane did." Seeing the puzzled look on her face, Jake added, "She has her sources."

"A remarkable young woman."

"Yes... What can you tell me about your Mr. Parker?"

"He was an orphan, a Navy Seal, Spent several months as an enemy prisoner in a 'hot box', and then was in a mental institution for a year. Since then he has worked here in 'special operations'."

"And that is where he encountered 'Clair'? What about his personal life?"

"He is a slob that drinks too much, gambles too much and chases too many women; when he's allowed off base."

"I can relate, except for the drinking, gambling and chasing women."

"You did not chase women?" She asked, giving Jake an arched eyebrow similar to what he has become used to getting from Kyle.

"I chased a few, but to be honest I spent eight years obsessed with one woman…" Glancing down, and then smiling warmly, he added, "Then I met Diane."

"Now that sounds like a story."

"It is… and it's mostly classified."

"A classified love story? How… No, just my luck… I'm going for a cup of coffee, can I bring you one?"

"Sure, it looks like it is going to be a long night."

When she had left Jake sat at a terminal and reached his consciousness into the computer. Passing trough blocks and firewalls without disturbing them he explored the complex's memory banks finding stories that would boggle the imagination of an experienced science fiction writer. Stories of intrigue and time travel, monsters from mythology and demons straight from the Bible, wars started then diverted, terrorism acts then thwarted, assassinations and murders done then stopped, Popes and paupers, the death and then life of loved ones.

Jake stared at the impressive man behind the observation glass. "I promise to do what I can; I just hope it's enough."

Entering carrying two mugs of steaming coffee, Olga apologized. "I'm sorry I took so long, it seems that I am the only one who knows how to make coffee, or wash the pot."

Taking the offered cup with a smile, he replied, "Thanks. That's alright, I can sympathize; Diane can't work her cappuccino machine." Pausing, he added, "I've been busy going over data."

"Find anything helpful?"

"I don't know. I'll run it by Diane when she wakes up."

"Maybe I can help?"

"I think I'm going to go to our quarters for a nap. If you are going to be here that is."

"Yes, I will be here."

"See you in a few hours."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

"Sir," Ramsey whined through Talmadge's office door, "I don't trust those two."

"Come in Nate. Tell me what is bothering you?"

"There is something off about those two."

"Please Nate, " Talmadge ordered, "explain yourself."

"Well sir, he accessed their NSA information faster that I could. Also, he removed the surveillance equipment in their quarters."

"Nate, he is an NSA field agent."

"Sir, we replaced the equipment, then she removed them."

"She is responsible for a highly classified program."

"Neither of them had any equipment that would allow them to detect the bugs."

"That is interesting. Are you sure?"

"I went through their belongings myself when they arrived. The only electronics they had were their watches and her PDA."

"That's got to be the answer Nate. Her PDA must have secreted detection sensors."

"I thought of that sir. He didn't have it when he was removing the bugs the first time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. I have it on surveillance that she was using it at the same time he was in their room."

"Most interesting. When I talked to Louise Beckett, she said we should allow him to check out our fire walls for weak areas. We've been under the assumption that she was a specialist, perhaps they both are?"

"I don't like them being here when I know nothing about them."

"That's what makes you good at your job Nate. Right now we need them to help Frank."

"Let's just let Donovan take the next jump until lover boy can get back on his feet."

If only it were that simple; this report I have on Donovan's medical condition is disturbing."

"What's the matter with him?"

"The ten jumps he has made have taken their toll, he has a brain aneurism. If he takes another jump he will not survive. The doctors are deciding how to treat him. For now we are back to one chrononaut."

"I know the jumps were rougher for him than Frank, but I thought it was just because Frank's psychotic."

Chuckling, Talmadge dismissed Ramsey and lit a cigar. It is a curse to live in interesting times.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"… Jake you must have wandered into a fiction data base."

"I'm telling you its true; I found about 150 time trips that they have taken. The majority by Frank B. Parker."

Crossing her arms, Diane scoffed, "There is no way that is the truth. The energy levels alone would be astronomical. No way could they ever keep it secret."

"They are using fuel recovered from the Roswell crash."

"What crash?"

"The Roswell crash, surely you heard about it. Sometime in July of 1947 a UFO crashed in the desert near Roswell New Mexico. The air force recovered the remains and brought them here. The alien's are in glass tanks deep underground."

"Jake, what have we gotten into?"

"I don't know Sweetheart, I just don't know. I'm going to try and call Kyle later; he should be at Fort Meade in about two hours."

Without saying a word she walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, leaving him to think.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	4. Chapter 4 Dr Erikson

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What do you mean they locked the lab doors?" Talmadge demanded.

"Somehow they overrode the computers and locked the doors." Olga answered.

"I want those doors opened now! Ramsey, get it done."

"Yes sir."

As Ramsey rushed out of Talmadge's office, Olga's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Olga, this is Diane. Could you come to the lab, I have some results to discuss with you."

"I'll be right there." Turning to Talmadge she said, "Dr. Hughes Foley wants to discuss some results."

"I'll go with you. I want them to understand that this type of behavior will not be tolerated."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diane looked Talmadge straight in the eyes, "I understand your concerns sir, but if you had given me all the facts to begin with we never would have had to take extreme measures."

"Let me understand this, you found the problem?"

"Yes sir, it was actually easy once I found out what you were hiding."

"And what is it that you have found?"

"The 'Trojan Horse' program was interrupted by a temporal anomaly. I believe the original program would have killed him after driving him insane. His current condition is a result of the nanites repairing the programming themselves. His frequent jumps in time kept setting the nanite program back. Something has changed recently that allowed them to finish repairing the program."

"Recently we have allowed another chrononaut to 'backstep', taking some of the load off of Parker. How did you learn about our project?"

"That is classified sir."

"You are being insubordinate."

"We both are." Jake put in, speaking for the first time. "If you get Director Beckett on the phone you will find that we are under orders that we received this morning."

"That I will do. Now, how much do you know?"

Looking at each other for a few seconds, Jake answered for himself and his wife, "Enough to know we would know too much, if we weren't already ultra-classified."

A monitor started flashing as the quartet stared at each other. Talmadge's face was firm not showing the possibilities of the situation that he was calculating. Olga's surprise at Jake and Diane's findings was evident in her big eyes. Diane stood firm, eyes locked on Talmadge, resolve and anger colored her porcelain face. And Jake stood slightly behind her, intense concentration showing clearly as his hand rested on Diane's shoulder.

Noticing the monitor, Olga tapped in a command and broke the silence. "Frank is awake. Would you like to meet your patient?"

"Of course," Diane answered, breaking her stare with Talmadge. "I would like to get his opinion of his situation and of his relationship with Claire."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Leading the way into the observation room, Olga is greeted by her Mr. Parker. "Hi Olga," he said groaning as he sat up and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "This was the worst night yet…" Seeing Diane stepping from behind Olga, he lunged for her, "You bitch!" As his hands wrapped around her throat, he is struck by Jake's fist.

Spinning to face the new threat, he started punching at the body when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he sagged to the floor.

Standing behind him with a hypodermic in her hand, Olga looked aghast. "I am so sorry; he has never acted that way before."

"Yet you were ready with a sedative?" Jake said accusingly as he put his handkerchief over a split knuckle.

"It was in case he needed it, I never expected to…"

"Has he ever reacted like this before?" Diane asked, rubbing her reddened throat.

"No, never… Usually when he sees a beautiful woman he 'hits' on her."

"His condition may be deteriorating. I need to find out more about the nanites and this 'Claire'. Can we talk to Dr. Ballard?"

"I'm sorry, that would be impossible. He died recently of cancer."

"I'm sorry. Is there a record of his nanite development and programming that I can see?"

"Yes, I can call that up for you in the lab."

"What about Claire? Is there anyone I can talk to about her programming?"

Thinking a moment, Olga answered, "How about Dr. Susan Erikson – Claire's 'mom'."

"Mom?"

"Claire referred to her as 'mom' and Dr. Ballard 'dad'. She programmed Claire and he developed… the Gemini-IV, multi-programmable memory chip, a piece of hardware that made her possible."

"I think it would be useful if we talked with her as soon as possible."

"Of course, I will see about…"

Interrupting, Jake tried to usher the women out of the observation room. "Ladies, I would feel better if we continued this meeting somewhere where my wife is secure."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"… and that is how things stand now."

"I'm not sure how I can help Olga." Dr. Susan Erikson said. The sofa in her living room was little used and was less comfortable than decorative. Company had been sparse the last few years since the 'Claire' disaster; even old friends had rarely returned her phone calls. The death of Dr. Ballard, seemingly her only true friend left had left a hole in her life.

"We have a specialist working on the case who feels like you may have insights that could help."

Thinking about… Claire. It felt wrong, but if there was more damage to undo, she felt obliged to help. "Alright, what ever you need. When shall we meet?"

"I knew you would agree. They are nearby window shopping."

"Window shopping! In an emergency?" Dr. Erikson had risen to her feet in annoyance.

"Please Susan! Relax… She is expecting and her husband has his hands full keeping her from overworking on this case. Please sit down; they are a phone call away."

The decaf-coffee was steaming when the doorbell rang. Answering, Dr. Erikson was immediately captured by the warm brown eyes and easy smile of the tall man standing there. Her eyes stray down to the equally brown and smiling eyes of… Claire. If not for the quick movement of the man, her limp body would have finished collapsing in the front door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She awoke in her own bed, the room dark except for the reading lamp on the table by which Olga sat reading. That had to have been a hallucination she thought, brought on by the conversation she had had with Olga. Claire has been deleted and had been for seven years. There is no way she is back – and real!

Noticing movement, Olga moved to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Confused… Foolish… What happened?"

"You fainted when you answered the door. We checked you out and could find no physical reason for you to collapse."

"I'm sorry, I thought… I don't know why it happened."

"You sound unsure?"

Seeing that Olga wouldn't let it go of it she decides to tell her what she saw. "I thought I saw Claire standing at the door… I know it sounds foolish."

"That would be a shock. I can assure you that Diane is real. Would you like to meet the Foley's? I can assure you that they are very nice people. She is a research doctor with the NSA and he is also with the agency as a computer technician."

"They work together?"

"They are… unique." Standing and moving to the door, Olga softly called for the couple.

A couple of minutes passed as Dr. Erikson heard the two ascend the stairs and approach the room. Hidden by Olga, she doesn't see the woman, but she can see the warm eyes of the husband looking at her with concern. Almost in slow motion she saw the diminutive woman step to her husband's side and give her a nervously quick smile and wave hello. Staring, Dr. Susan Erikson doesn't believe her eyes – it is Claire!

"Dr. Susan Erikson," Olga began making the introductions, "I would like you to meet Mr. Jake Foley and his wife Dr. Diane Hughes Foley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Erikson." Diane said stepping to the bed, watching in confusion as Dr. Erikson pushed herself deeper into the covers, eyes widened in fear. "Are you feeling Ok?"

Looking to Olga, she stammered, "Th – Th - This is a joke, right?"

"What are you talking about Susan?"

Pointing to her desk, she asked Olga to get Claire's folder from the file drawer. "Please Olga, find the pictures."

Opening the folder, Olga easily found the pictures. The first is of a 10 year old Claire, innocent looking, except for her knowing eyes. Then the young teen Claire, so full of wonder and questions, spending too much time in inappropriate adult web sites. The next is of the 'punk' version of Claire, not exactly a pretty sight. The fourth, Olga recognizes as the 20 something Claire, sultry, sexy and very 'interested' in Frank. Stopping, she looked again, then she looked at Diane, then the picture again – it can't be! Holding the picture up so she can see both it and Dr. Hughes she shook her head, "This can not be."

Having moved to her side, Jake took the picture from her and stared at it, "Diane, when did you have straight hair?"

"I've never had straight hair, you know that."

Handing her the picture, he smiled, "I like the dress."

Staring at the dead on image of herself, she frowned. "Where did this come from?"

"Diane," Olga began, "This is Claire…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	5. Chapter 5 It’s Time Sweetheart

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It had been a quiet drive back to Never Never Land. While the coincidence appealed to his sense of humor, he knew his wife was in shock. It had taken no effort at all to persuade her to take a nap, for which he was thankful. Looking at her, he smiled, she always seemed younger when she was asleep; no worries, nothing but sweet dreams.

Leaving her to sleep in quiet, he wanders over to the lab and accesses a couple of terminals. On one he googles Diane Hughes and on the other the Harvard web page, inside of five seconds he has found what he was looking for. Reading the article twice, he accesses a couple of other articles and looks up as Ramsey charges into the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ramsey demands.

"Checking up on my wife, if you must know." Jake replies matter-of-factly.

"Just another yahoo that can't control his woman." He sneered.

"Ramsey, I don't know you and you don't know me, so I'll let you get by this time. But don't take that tone about my wife around me again." Jake stated hard. "And I'll warn you; never let her hear you talking like that."

"Oh, like I have something to worry about… Uphhhh!" He groaned as he hit the floor.

Looking at the man in the doorway, Jake looks curiously amused.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Frank Parker said with a smile. "Uh, look… Olga has explained… about your wife's resemblance to Claire… I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. I really thought I was still dreaming."

"I understand your confusion, but you'll understand that I won't be letting her near you for a while."

"I don't blame you. Does she think she can help get rid of what in my head?"

"Well, we just returned from meeting with Dr. Erikson… "

"Olga told me about it… "Looking around he asks,"Where is Dr. Hugh Foley, I'd like to apologize to her."

She's getting some much needed sleep. I've only seen her that shook up once before."

"Is she alright?"

"I think so, what I found on line should help."

"What is it?"

"Her doctorial thesis and a picture of her in a related article; both were published a month before Claire's activation."

"So Claire copied her look?"

"Diane has never had straight hair, but essentially."

"Weird."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The Backstep team was assembled in the lab watching Frank sleep as Diane asked for their attention. It looked like she had been crying. They all looked to her husband who was visibly tense.

Diane was stiff as she addressed Dr. Talmadge, "I believe that I have found a way to reverse the problem with Mr. Parker. Dr. Vukavitch has supplied me with a time line of Mr. Parker's problem… In ten hours, we have to Backstep..."

"That is impossible. Donovan can no longer function as a chrononaut. There must be another way."

Walking over to Jake, she buries her face in his chest and softly weeps.

Wrapping his arms around her, he strokes her hair. "We know about his problem. I will make the jump."

Ramsey scoffed as Donovan sat up straight to object, "It takes a lot of training before anyone can operate the sphere. There is no way you…"

"Stop it!" Olga screamed. "Mr. Foley, Donovan is correct, you could never withstand the physical stresses that a chrononaut endures."

Looking down at Diane, Jake smiles and kisses her on the top of the head. "It's time Sweetheart."

She stepped back from him and shook her head, turning to face the others she started, "I am the research Doctor for an ultra-classified project concerning nanites. The projects original aim was to provide soldiers in the field with rapid medical treatment. Early on in the project we discovered a wider and more exciting use for the nanites…"

Everyone in the room was leaning toward her, knowing that she was revealing something important.

"… The original project research doctor decided to sell the research to Irish resistance fighters… Jake," she turned to him and reached out for his hand, "was in the lab working on our server." Tears fill her eyes with the memories, "He was just a tech support guy… "She turned to look at her audience, "With a gun pointed at his head, he activated the alarm and guards came rushing into the lab. In the chaos that occurred, he was exposed to the nanites when a bullet shattered a beaker containing the nanite serum, a large shard pierced his arm allowing the nanites to integrate with his neural network. He is stronger and faster than anyone on the planet, he can regenerate lost tissue, can see in very dim light and farther. His hearing is phenomenal. He can also control electronics like a universal remote."

"She's yanking our chain Sir." Ramsey scoffed.

Jake stepped over to him, grabbed him by the tie and easily lifted him off the floor. "I believe I warned you about how to talk about my wife." Jake said dumping the choking security officer on the ground.

"It is hard to believe," Olga gently said, "but so is what we do. Could we see a demonstration?"

Jake stared at Olga, then she heard a beep behind her. Turning she saw the computer screen behind her displaying a question: 'What would you like to see me do Olga?'

"Impressive Jake…"

She was interrupted by the screen changing to read: 'Not really, do you want me to access you personal files?'

"No!" She exclaimed before being interrupted once again by the screen changing to show a picture of Diane, no, the picture was moving. Then the picture was from behind her, showing her watching the monitor and all the little movements she was making. "Remarkable, Jake. I didn't know that you had a camera with you."

"I don't." He said. "My supervisor calls me the ultimate human surveillance system."

"So you believe you can control the sphere?" Talmadge asks.

"Sir, I believe so." Smiling, he laughs, "It will also mean that I will be the only one to know what was said here and Diane will have no recall of ever having come to Never Never Land, so secrets will be secured."

Stepping forward, Diane adds, "That will also take care of what I need to do now. I need a direct link to my lab, my assistant will have to be informed about what we are doing, and this has to happen now."

"I can't allow that Dr. Hughes Foley," Talmadge states with a growl. "Every 'backstep' has to be approved by 'The Committee'."

Donovan speaks up for the first time, "We've done it before without committee clearance, and with no backup chrononaut this could be our only chance."

"Well…" Talmadge ponders.

"What about the radiation that the sphere encounters? Wouldn't it upset the programming in Jake's nanites?" Olga asks.

"We believe," Diane worriedly looks at Jake, "That the shielding we've already introduced into the nanites programming and the suit the chrononauts wear will protect him."

Looking puzzled, Olga pursues the matter, "What do you mean by shielding you've programmed?"

"Early in Jake's enhancement he was susceptible to mild EM energies. We… I programmed the nanites to build shielding into the ones they were replicating. By now several generations of nanites have been heavily shielded and the originals have been lost to time."

"Truly remarkable." Olga says with awe showing on her face. "And allowing your husband to go on this dangerous mission."

"We trust…" Diane starts, then stops.

"We," Jake continues for her, "are used to… the odds being against us." Stepping behind her, he places his arms around her, "We are a package deal. The NSA has put us through a lot and we've survived by trusting each other, knowing that the other was looking out for the other, no effort is wasted, neither of us go half-way in our efforts to protect each other."

"And you are prepared to take the risk?" Talmadge asked.

Diane leaned back and looked up at Jake, Jake looked down at her, and both of their brows scrunched up. After a couple of minutes they smile at each other. Diane looks at the group and fights back her tears, "Jake has had few assignments that his life wasn't in peril." She says softly, and then a hard, determined look masks her emotions. "It is up to me to see that he has what he needs to come back to me."

Moving his hand to cover her barely bulging belly, he adds, "I have the motivation."

Talmadge looked at the Foley's, studying their faces. He admitted to himself that he liked them. The situation they found themselves in was, unusual at best and they were handling it better than he had hoped. She had figured out how to solve a problem that had stymied his best minds and he had kept her calm and focused; something he was sure wouldn't have happened with her shy personality. Taking a deep breath, he collected his thoughts and came to a conclusion. "Donovan, take Agent Foley to the simulator. Olga, bring Owsley up to speed. Jake, Diane… " Words fail him. "Lets do it people." He says with a stronger voice than he felt.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Wednesday August 1, 2007 6:30am Washington DC**

The claxon roused Frank Parker from his troubled sleep. He had heard the alarm only a few times in his career and he knew he was needed in the briefing room to see what national or international problem Donovan had brought back with him. Rushing from his room while zipping up his coveralls, he runs right into his best friend, Craig Donovan.

"What are you doing here?" They say in unison.

Picking themselves up they rush toward the briefing room.

Seeing Talmadge seated and on the phone, they move to their places around the table and wait as Olga finally completes the group.

Laying the phone in it's cradle, Talmadge addresses the speakerphone. "Go ahead conundrum."

"Dr Talmadge, as I have explained to you, per your orders, I cannot reveal who I am. My involvement in this project is a one time occurrence. It is vital that Frank Parker be flown to Fort Meade immediately for treatment; the nanites that have been used in him are killing him…"

"I feel fine." Frank scoffs.

"You have been having dreams about Claire."

"How could you know that?" He demanded.

"The dreams are the result of a program that she inserted into your nanites when you backstepped to stop her. The programming was interrupted by the backstep and has been kept in check by the frequency of you r backsteps. With Donovan doing more backsteps lately the nanites were allowed to repair the program and you will suffer from lack of rest."

"Ok, tell us why Donovan didn't make the backstep?" Talmadge gruffly asks.

"Captain Donovan have you been having headaches?"

"How could you possibly know that?" Craig admits.

"You have an aneurism; another backstep will probably kill you."

Looking stunned, Craig turns to Olga, "Is what he says possible?"

"We will need to run an MRI, but if what he says is true, it is possible."

"Listen," The voice on the phone directs, "Run whatever tests you need on Captain Donovan, but Frank needs to be on your fastest plane to DC ASAP. Dr. Talmadge, you should accompany him to meet with the appropriate directors. What you need to know about my involvement… let's just say we're equally classified."

"You talk like we've met?" Frank asks.

"We did in the last timeline. And that leads me to the last thing I need to tell you…"

"Go ahead Conundrum." Talmadge ordered after a few seconds of silence.

"Frank, the specialist that you will be treated by… she is… well... In the last timeline you tried to kill her because… she is the template that Claire used to create her appearance."

"You're just yankin' my chain."

"No Frank, I'm not. A word of advice; I know that you had to seduce Claire twice in order to pull her plug. The specialist you will be treated by is married; you might want to behave yourself."

"It sounds like he knows you Mr. Parker." Olga put in, while Donovan just leaned back in his chair.

"I never… usually… This guy sounds like a kook to me."

"Never the less Frank," Talmadge said with authority, "specialists in nanotechnology are as scarce as chrononauts – You will be on your best behavior. Conundrum, we will be in DC before noon your time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Wednesday August 1, 2007 7:00am The Nanotechnology Lab in Fort Meade**

Jake sat the phone in it's cradle on Diane's desk and smiled as he heard the familiar ticking of her heels as she neared the door.

"Jake!?" she exclaimed at the sight of her husband sitting at her desk. "What… How did you get here? You were at home when I left."

"Sweetheart, I have a story for you that you will not believe." Looking past her, he frowns, "But it will have to wait." He said as he stepped around the desk to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Agent Foley." A cold, angry voice came from the cold, angry woman standing in the doorway to Diane's office. "What do you mean demanding that I come down here immediately?"

"Director Warner." He returns her coolness. "Conundrum."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N:** I've had fun with this idea. When I realized that the brilliant actress, Keegan Conner Tracy had played both roles (Claire and Diane Hughes), I couldn't resist writing a crossover.

**AA/N:** A couple of people asked, so I'm including the poems that I used in chapter 1 as part of Jake and Diane's code. I think they're pretty cool. And just so there is no confusion – they are all in the public domain.

XxxX

**Robert Burns – A Red, Red Rose**

1.  
O, my luve's like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June.  
O, my luve's like the melodie,  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.  
2.  
As fair art thou, my bonie lass,  
So deep in luve am I,  
And I will luve thee still, my Dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry.  
3.  
Till a' the seas gang dry, my Dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun!  
O I will luve thee still, my Dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run.  
4.  
And fare thee weel, my only Luve,  
And fare thee weel a while!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile!

**She Walks In Beauty like the night  
a poem by Lord Byron**

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

XLIII. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..."  
**by**** Elizabeth Barrett Browning**** (1806-1861)**

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.


End file.
